


We're Fake, No?

by fanfictiondumpster



Series: The Miya Twins Have Their Shit Together (Not) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Did Not Proof Read, Chaos, EJP Raijin - Freeform, EJP Raijin is Chaotic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Back Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Komori Motoya is a Demon in Diguise, M/M, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip, Pre-Relationship, Referance to the Suna Spacing Out Thing in Chapter Three Of Try Again, Suna Rintarou is a little shit, Washio is Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiondumpster/pseuds/fanfictiondumpster
Summary: On Mrs. Miya's birthday, Osamu assumes that his twin has failed to get together with Sakusa, and just to spite him, he wants Suna to come with him to his mother's birthday party and pretend to date him. Everyone thinks their perfect together and they completely believe the lie, the problem is, they used to date back in highschool in secret, and let's just say that it didn't end prettily.Part of my series, can be read as a stand alone, but I recommend you to read 'Try Again?' first.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Suna Rintarou, Komori Motoya & Suna Rintarou & Washio Tatsuki, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Suna Rintarou & Washio Tatsuki
Series: The Miya Twins Have Their Shit Together (Not) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214630
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

'He did what?' Suna asked, wheezing.

'I'm not kidding! He blurted out that he was dating Sakusa during the monthly family reunion last month and hours later called me saying, 'I was lying! please help me!' Osamu replied in a mocking voice on the other side of the phone call.

'I mean, this is Atsumu we're talking about, what do ya expect?' Suna asked.

'True.' The ex-spiker answered.

'Anyways, I have a question, do ya wanna piss him off?' Osamu added.

'Depends, how?' The other man answered, shifting his phone to his other shoulder so he could change the television channel.

'Well, from the sound of it, there's no way he's gonna convince Sakusa to go out with him in a week, and we're coming home to celebrate our mother's birthday by then. So what if we play the couple instead?'

Suna spat out his water and turned off the television to get a paper towel before settling down again.

'Rintarou? Ya there?'

'Yes, yes sorry, I spilled my drink.' Well, it was the truth, wasn't it? Just not the full one at least.

'Ah yeah, as I was saying, what do ya think?' Osamu asked mischievously.

'Uh, I dunno honestly, give me two days to think, will ya?' Suna answered.

'Sure, better hurry before the offer expires.'

Suna snorted before clicking off the call.

~

'I swear if you don't stop spacing out I'm going to-' A brown-haired man groaned before getting cut off.

'Motoya calm down-' His teammate said.

'No I will not Tatsuki! Rintarou, did you even sleep last night?' Komori whined.

Suna blinked before standing up abruptly, nearly knocking over the bench he sat on.

'Sorry, I was... thinking about some stuff.'

Washio and Komori gave each other a look before Komori said, 'Eh, you can talk about it over dinner, me and Tatsuki are going to get food in some crappy diner, wanna come with?'

'Crappy diner? Really? We're professional athletes Motoya.' Suna said, wrinkling his nose.

'Crappy diner food is always good.' Washio shrugged

'Fine.' Suna replied

~

'So, wanna talk about it?' Komori asked starting on his shrimp bowl.

'No and yes.' Suna said, shrugging.

'Well, I've never told you this but me and Osamu dated in secret back in highschool and for a while in college.' Suna added.

Komori started choking on his food and Washio started patted his back symphetically, and as soon as his food went back down, Komori blurted out, 'AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?'

'Would make sense if he didn't want to, knowing that your announcing it to the whole world.' Washio cut in, shaking his head and lightly gesturing to the people in the diner who were staring at them

'You wound me Tatsuki.' Komori grumbled.

'Do ya want me to continue?' Suna said, scowling.

Hastily nodding, Komori sat back down.

'Yes, please do continue.' 

Suna sighed and said, 'Well, he told me that Atsumu had lied about dating Sakusa last month during a family reunion, and Samu wants to piss him off by pretending that we're dating.'

'So.. the problem is that you feel awkward if you agree, but it'll probably hurt your pride if you reject the offer?' Washio asked before taking a sip of his water.

'Well, yes, and I just think that he's being kind of...'

'Insensitive?' Komori cut in, cocking his head towards Suna.

'That's the word.' Suna said.

'Hmm, I think you should agree, lest you hate him or something? If you don't mind, how did you two break up?' Komori asked.

'It wasn't pretty, trust me, huge argument about what we would do after college. I should feel grateful that we're even talking.' Suna said.

'Ah, sorry.' Washio said awkwardly.

'Nothing to be sorry for, it was between us two, that's all.' Suna replied.

'Or maybe, you don't want to except because your still hung up on him?' Komori asked slowly.

'What? N-no!' Suna stammered.

'Uh-oh, your stuttering, never a good sign.' Komori added.

'This whole situation isn't good anyways.' Washio said.

'Ya know what? I am not hung up on him, in fact, I will call him right now and tell him that I accept his offer!' Suna exclaimed, before storming off to the bathroom to make a phone call.

With an evil grin on his face, Komori looked at Washio and said, 'Reverse psychology, always works.'

~

Osamu had just closed his shop when his phone rang, and his heart gave a small jolt when he read the caller ID.

'So, have ya made your decision?' He asked.

'More like someone else made the decision for me.' Suna grumbled.

'Pfft, woah there, bad day?' The other man asked.

'Kind of. Anyways, I accept yer offer, we're not having any matches on that day anyways.' Suna said

'Sweet, can't wait. See ya Sunday?' Osamu asked.

'See ya Sunday.' Suna replied.

~

'Hey, how are ya?'

Suna smiled politely and said, 'Fine, I've been bored, but otherwise fine, how's business?' 

'Thriving, so ya know that match my brother's team is going to have against Ushiwaka's team?' Osamu said.

'Yeah, it's been all over the place lately, why?'

'I'm setting up a stall there, it'll be good for business.' Osamu chuckled.

'Hey, do ya know most of the volleyball industry doesn't even know Tsumu has a twin?' Suna asked.

'What?' Osamu replied, looking scandalized.

Suna nodded and shrugged, 'I mean, ya have a pretty successful onigiri business, I was a bit surprised as well.'

Osamu's shoulders sagged a bit before Suna looked at him, although still avoiding eye contact, and asked, 'Why do ya look so down all of a sudden?'

The restaurant owner blinked and opened his mouth, letting it hang open for a few seconds before saying, 'Why are ya being so formal towards me? We've known each other for nearly nine years, and ya haven't even been able to look me in the eyes since we got on this train.'

For a split second, Suna's eyes widened before he regained his composure and said, 'Sorry, it's just- I haven't seen ya in person since five months ago, it feels awkward.'

'Hey, don't be, we're chill, right?' Osamu asked.

'Mhm.'

This was going to be one hell of a visit home.


	2. Chapter 2

'What the fuck.' Suna said, shaking his head.

'Since when did ya two start dating?' Osamu exclaimed, glaring at Atsumu.

'The idiot was drunk when he confessed, it was completely unintentional.' Sakusa said, smirking.

'Shut up Omi! Stop reminding me of that!' Atsumu whined.

'Oh no here comes the whining.' Osamu said.

'Ya little shit-'

Sakusa quickly pulled Suna over out of the twin's argument, 'How's my stupid cousin?' He asked.

'All I have to say is that, damn does he enjoy taunting me.' Suna grumbled.

'Yeah, he butt-dials me every chance he gets, I swear I'm going to set him up with some creepy girl soon if he doesn't stop.' Sakusa said, wrinkling his nose.

'Anyways, why are ya here Sunarin?' Atsumu, who had stopped arguing with Osamu and decided to eavesdrop instead, asked.

'Ah that-'

'We're dating.' Osamu smiled smugly, taking Suna's hand into his.

'Excuse me?' Atsumu said furiously.

'How did ya not tell me? Who confessed first? How long have ya known that ya liked each other?' Atsumu pushed.

'Tsumu, babe, calm down, breathe already.' Sakusa said.

'One, we didn't want to tell ya, two, Samu did, and three, third year of highschool for me.' Suna said, before looking at Osamu.

'Number three for me is second year of highschool.' Osamu said slowly, looking back and forward at Atsumu and Suna.

'Ah yes, my dear baby brother here told me he was going to ask ya out in our second year, and yet he had no balls to do so.' Atsumu said with a shit-eating smirk on his face.

'Huh, really?' Suna said with feigned surprise, though he already knew this precious piece of information.

Osamu turned as red as an apple before tackling Atsumu to the ground.

'OI SAMU STOP IT! MA AND PA WILL BE BACK FROM GETTING GROCERIES ANY MINUTE NOW!-'

~

'Yer dating? I'm so glad!' Mrs. Miya said.

'Thank ya Oba-san.' Suna said politely.

'It's great to finally meet you, Sakusa kun, we were all so excited when Atsumu here told us ya were dating last month.' The twin's father said.

'Last.. month huh?' Sakusa asked, staring scrutinizingly at Atsumu, who averted his gaze, Suna started snorting, and consequently, Osamu jabbed him in the ribs.

'Oh dear have I missed ya two. Anyways, Samu, Tsumu, could ya please set up the guest room? My cousin has a meeting here tomorrow, and he doesn't have time to go from Wakayama to Hyogo back and forward, he's staying the night instead.' The mother of the twins added in.

'Oh, I'll do it Oba-san.' Suna said curtly.

'I'm coming with.' Osamu added, smiling.

As soon as they got new sheets and entered the room, Osamu plopped down on the bed and said, 'We are fucked.'

Suna looked at him before asking, 'Any particular reason?'

'Well, the point of this was to piss Tsumu off, but apparently, there's no point in pissing him off no more now that he's together with Sakusa.' Osamu replied.

'Ah well, then I'll just hog yer bed for the night and we can move on with this.' Suna said, nudging Osamu to get off the bed so that he could start to spread out the sheets on the once neat bed, which was now messily inhabited by a certain ex volleyball player.

'Hey!' Osamu said, nudging Suna back and laughing as he started to tickle the middle blocker.

'Sa-SAMU! STOP!' Suna yelled, half suffering, half laughing.

This continued until they both got knocked off the bed, which was now messier than ever, and they then landed in a position that could only be explained as well, a position that would definitely give anyone who suddenly walked in a very, very wrong idea.

Osamu was on top of Suna, with only his arms supporting him from completely falling on the latter's face, and to make things worse, their lips were inches away from falling onto each others'.

'Osamu-'

'OSAMU NEE-CHAN WHAT THE HELL?-' They suddenly heard.

Looking up, they saw a girl, who was probably only eighteen, judging from her appearance.

'I- Maika, I am so, so sorry it's not what you think-' Osamu stammered, getting up hastily and offering his hand to Suna.

'Yeah- Uh sorry too, I should have knocked, and trust me, I don't have anything against ya of course but, like, lock the door or some shit?' Maika asked.

'Maika Nakagawa, watch yer mouth!' Osamu said.

Grinning cheekily, Maika walked out of the room, leaving Osamu and Suna standing side to side awkwardly.

'So uh, who was that?' Suna asked, smoothing out the bedsheets that they had wrinkled.

'My cousin, she's like that, don't worry.' Osamu said, helping Suna, who had started to sweep the floor.

'Ah, well, why's her last name different then?' Suna added, trying to keep the conversation going.

'Nakagawa is my mother's maiden name, Maika's the daughter of my mother's younger brothe-' Osamu replied.

He was then cut off by someone saying, 'So I heard from Maika that ya two were this close from having-'

'Tsumu, literally shut up before I cut ya up with my favorite salmon knife.'

~

The whole day was filled with Sakusa and Suna being pushed around here and there to be introduced to multiple relatives, who had all exclaimed that the two were perfect for the twins, while Suna just wished to sink into the ground and die.

'So, wanna tell me why ya have that look on your face?' Osamu asked that evening, heading out to the porch, which was occupied by no one other than Suna.

'What look?' Suna asked, scooting over to give Osamu a seat.

'That look that makes ya look like yer clearly thinking, 'Woe is me, I want to escape from this horrid world and sleep forever.'.' Osamu replied.

'Shut up.'

'Hey, ya can talk to me about it, ya know that right?' Osamu said.

Suna sighed before asking, 'So the day after tomorrow, this is all over, there's no more faking this right? We're just going to move on with our lives?'

'Unfortunately, Gramps is already saying that he's looking forward to our wedding, despite me talking about how ya live far away, and that shit, so no promises that we need to stop here.' Osamu said.

'What do you mean 'unfortunately'?' Suna snapped.

Osamu gave Suna a surprised look before saying, 'I mean, we're not actually dating, we can't be stuck together like that even though we aren't in love with each other, no?'

'You do know you're being selfish and insensitive right? Asking me out of all people, to pretend to date you, after what happened with us?' Suna said furiously.

'Woah, why are ya being so worked up about it, you agreed to it!' The other man retaliated.

'Do ya know why we didn't work out, Miya?' Suna said angrily.

Osamu's eyes widened at the sound of his last name before Suna decided to answer the question himself.

'It's because we didn't listen to each other, we didn't understand each other back then and I don't even know if we understand each other now, four years after we broke up.'

'Then why did you agree to this?' Osamu asked irritatedly.

'Ya remember how I said someone else made that decision for me?' Suna replied.

'Yes, why?'

'It was Motoya, he was teasing me on how I didn't want to accept yer offer because I was still hung up on ya, and I just snapped, I wanted to show that I wasn't, but damn was I lying to myself, I am still one hundred percent fucking hung up on ya Osamu Miya, because I still am in love with ya.' Suna replied.

Said man was staring at Suna, stunned, before he said, 'I- I didn't know that, ok? And I'm going to be honest with you now, I did this because I wanted to piss Tsumu off, but that wasn't the full reason.'

'So what was the full reason?' Suna mumbled, still loudly enough for the other to hear him.

'I wanted to see if, well, there was still something there, because fuck, I miss you so fucking much.' Osamu said.

'So do you think there is?' Suna asked.

'Yeah, I do.'

'Good answer.' Was all Suna said before pulling the dark-haired man into a kiss.


End file.
